Origins
by BombShell1
Summary: El origen de como Raven y Jane (OC) Se hicieron Pitufas,ya que las pitufinas no son algo normal en la aldea los pitufos. La historia puede tener algo de palabrotas pero nada mas que eso


cuenta de fanfiction asi no ando subiendo mis fanfictions en esta pagina e.e u/5786430/ también advertencia que este fanfic es solo un reboot de uno mas viejo y tengo planeado terminarlo

Raven creía que su vida era completamente normal, era una mujer soltera de 48 años, vivía en la iglesia de su padre junto con su hermana desde que su marido falleció y no pudo pagar su alquiler,Su padre era un fanático cristiano a lo máximo, Raven no tanto pero siempre trataba de ocultarlo de su padre para no causar problemas.

Raven pasaba los días alejado de su familia, ella quería interesarse de otras cosas mas que en la vida cristiana de su familia, así que fue cuando conoció a una mujer algo mas joven que ella su nombre era Nora Hawkins, se dedicaba al estudio de alquimia y magia negra,Raven decidió tomar sus clases viéndose totalmente interesada con esto de la alquimia, pasaron los meses y Raven se mantuvo muy alejada de la iglesia por lo que su padre se preocupaba y ella le daba la simple excusa que era solo para estudiar, si su padre se enteraba que estudiaba alquimia posiblemente la iba a acusar de bruja, sabiendo que su padre tenia serios problemas mentales.

Lo que Raven no sabia que Nora no estaba interesada solo en la alquimia pero también en estudiar todas las criaturas del bosque, por las que Raven sabia eran Hadas,elfos,duendes,etc pero Nora estaba interesada en unas criaturitas que Raven nunca escucho hablar en su vida Pitufos. Por lo que Nora los describía eran unas criaturitas similares a duendes o algo parecido pero eran todos azules y la mayoría eran…Machos.

Nora le hablaba a Raven de lo mucho que estas criaturitas le fascinaban y lo mucho que quería estudiarlos cada vez mas y mas. Estaba tan emocionada que quería hacer su propio pitufo,a Raven le asustaba algo la idea ya que eran tiempos difíciles ¿Y si se enteraban que era una bruja y la ejecutaran? La alquimia era prohibida en esos tiempos, pero Raven nunca le presto atención a eso.

Un dia Nora le dijo a Raven que lo que ella quería hacer podía hacerlo, Nora tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el líder de los pitufos, se llamaba Papa Pitufo,o algo parecido. Pero algo que Raven aun no podía entender..¿por que quería tanto crear a su propio pitufo? ¿quería mas compañía que no sea humana? Sus preguntas fueron respondidas al poco tiempo, Raven se entero que Nora era infértil y siempre quiso tener una hija, los pitufos era algo que ella le fascinaba. Tenia sentido que ella que riera hacer su propio pitufo.

Al poco tiempo, Raven llego a sus clases de alquimia y vio que Nora tenia algo en sus manos, era un pitufo..Nora le explico que consiguió una pisca de adn de pitufo y uso algo de ella para rellenar lo que faltaba, sonó algo raro en su cabeza pero no juzgaba la decisión de Nora ya que no era de su asunto,El pequeño pitufo que Nora tenia en sus manos parecía una pequeña niña, tenia el piel de color azul pálido, cabello rubio claro y un vestido blanco con una flor rosa en la cabeza, la niña abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Raven.

Raven estaba sorprendida igualmente devolvió la sonrisa ala pequeña pitufo, pasaron los días desde que Raven conoció ala pitufina pequeña, Nora la había bautizado como Jane,la pequeña aun estaba en sus años de infante por lo que no sabia hablar bien, todas las veces que Raven iba se la pasaba con Jane ya que nunca había visto algo asi en su vida Nora tenia mas experiencia con otras criaturas del bosque. Pero ella apenas conocía animales no algo místico como esto.

Jane trataba a Nora como su madre durante los próximos meses,pero lo que Raven se entero en la aldea era que Nora ya estaba siendo buscada por sus practicas con alquimia y ya se estaba rumoreando que era una bruja,si la encontraban la ejecutarían. Raven le dijo a Nora lo que estaba sucediendo, Nora quedo impactada con la noticia e intento pensar en algo rápido pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en algo.

Nora paso sus días creando una pócima, parecía también conectada con pitufos pero ala vez no,Raven aveces se cuidaba de Jane cuando Nora trabajaba en esto hasta que Nora le pidió a Raven que la distraiga con algo..

"Raven,no podre estar mas tiempo con mis practicas tendre que dejar que el pueblo me encuentre, no-no…Puedo estar mas escondida, tengo que revelarme "dijo Nora frustada.

"Pero no es necesario!,tienes una pitufa que cuidar y si le pasa algo y que hay de ti?!"

Nora le sonrió a Raven "Por eso hice esta pócima, quiero que Jane este con alguien con quien pueda confiar y quien pueda cuidar de ella…Esa eres tu.."

Raven se quedo sin palabras, no pudo evitar llorar mientras escuchaba que su amiga iva a morir, gracias alas reglas de un maldito pueblo cristiano.

"Esta pócima hará que renazcas como una pitufina, empezaras tu vida desde bebe, pero aun seguirás recordando algo..Y ese algo es Jane, quizás tengas algún recuerdo mio, ella estará su infancia sola hasta que crezcas pero estoy segura que te seguirá recordando." Nora le dio la pócima a Raven.

"Eres una estudiante muy preciada para mi. Por eso hago esto..Si le pasa algo a Jane no me lo perdonaría..Quiero que tomes la poción, no puedo asegurarte que aparezcas en la aldea pitufa pero podras cuidarte bien aun siendo bebe, te lo prometo."Nora le sonrió a Raven y le dio su ultimo adiós desapareciendo por la puerta, Raven sin palabras y llorando tomo la pócima.

Raven a los minutos sintió como sus órganos internos se derretían, como si fuera atacada por acido por dentro, era muy similar a eso pero no sabia que estaba pasando en realidad, ella grito en agonía y toda su vista se desvaneció, ella estaba muerta.

Cuando Nora estaba dejando la casa para revelarse no sabia que cierta pitufina la estaba siguiendo, era estuvo siguiendo todo el camino. Al llegar ala aldea humana Jane no entro hasta donde Nora había ido, se quedo en un lugar tranquilo en la oscuridad y espero, pasaron dos días y ella se despertó, algo le llamo la atención su madre estaba pero..Crucificada y abajo tenia leña…¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella apenas podía entender lo que pasaba, cuando la leña prendió fuego, ella se traumo de por vida por lo que presencio, su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

Raven no recordaba nada, solo dos palabras, Jane encontrar a Jane y el nombre Nora. Su cuerpo era diminuto,azul,tenia una hoja de menta en la boquita, aun era una bebe, no sabia que hacer,lo mejor que podía hacer era gatear y gatear hasta encontrar algo de comer.

Paso una buena cantidad de años Raven ya era adolecente Jane era adulta, ella había aprendido a tejerse ropa, dotes de cuando era una vieja humana. Ella se hiso una camisa y una chaqueta gris, se hiso el gorro del mismo color y cambio sus botas.

Por ahora tenia un solo objetivo, algo en la cabeza le decía a cada momento "encontrar a Jane" sin importar que pase ¿Pero quien diablos era esa tal Jane y por que tenia que interesarse por encontrarla? Aunque que se queje su cabeza aun se lo seguía insistiendo.

Mientras tanto Jane, cambio muchísimo desde que vio a su madre morir, su ropa rosa y cabello rubio se torno a negro carbón, creció mas de lo que creyó en tamaño, podría decirse que era mas alta que un pitufo normal, su personalidad se volvió de dulce a cruel y triste, se había convertido a algo muy diferente a lo que era, pero lo único que quería hacer ahora era encontrar la aldea pitufa y ya esta.


End file.
